The invention relates to an electronic device and a rotating structure thereof, and in particular, to an electronic device with a minimized rotating structure.
In an electronic device with a foldable support, the support is typically connected to a body of the electronic device via a rotating structure. During transportation, the support can be folded and received by means of the rotating structure so that the electronic device can be easily carried. Additionally, during operation, the support can be folded to a predetermined angle for operation by means of the rotating structure.
FIGS. 1a and 1b are schematic views of a conventional rotating structure 1 comprising a base 2, a rotary arm 3, and a movable member 4. During operation, a stopper 5 of the movable member 4 passes through a hole 2a of the base 2, and abuts a surface 6 of the rotary arm 3. Thus, the rotary arm 3 is limited to be rotated within a range θ1. To fold the support of the electronic device, the movable member 4 is moved in a direction as shown by arrow A in FIG. 1a so that the stopper 5 is separated from the hole 2a. Thus, the rotary arm 3 can be rotated within a range θ2 so that the support can be folded and received to be easily carried.
Nevertheless, the conventional rotating structure cannot be applied in an electronic device with a minimized support due to limited space. Specifically, in limited space, the conventional rotating structure may be damaged due to insufficient strength. Additionally, in the conventional rotating structure, the movable member is moved toward the outside of the rotating structure, and as such may be considered inconvenient.
Other conventional rotating structures are disclosed in Taiwan Pat. Filing No. 091205210 and Taiwan Pat. Filing No. 091205211.